Who Would Have Thought?
by BlueEyedPrince
Summary: For past decembers Hamburger and Lollipop Contest.  How could a simple trip to the Zoo change everything about Sonny and Chads relationship? x


**Hey, summer almost here, well for me anyways. This is for 'p****ast decembers' Hamburger and Lollipop Contest.**

**Disclaimer: Let me check, Nope still don't own Sonny With a Chance/So Random**

**Ok so this is Who Would Have Thought? Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Who Would Have Thought?<p>

The sun shone over California. It was a hot Saturday morning; the beaches were packed fall of excited holiday makers and locals. Everyone was having a lovely time, well everyone but 9 rather bitter teens. They stood gloomily outside the small city zoo.

The zoo it self was as another other zoo would be. It was quite small and only had a couple of animals but it was a zoo all the same. Very little visitors came but those who did go loved how peaceful it was. Today however the atmosphere was very different. The normal peace and quite was disturbed by the loud disputes of these said teens.

"This is all you fault." It was a girl who spoke first. Her light blond curls sat softly just below her shoulders. She turned sharply on her pink heals and glared at her colleague. "If you had just let it go we would be where everyone one else is, THE BEACH." She sighed and began pacing up and down past the other 8 teens.

"Come on Tawni I couldn't let him get away with it." The brown haired teen stepped forward blocking her path. She smiled politely at her friend. "Anyway he started it."

"Hey, I did not." The leader of the so called enemy cast glared across the group, his bright blue eyes meeting her chocolate brown ones.

"Did too." She stepped towards her 'enemy'

"Did not." He stepped towards his 'enemy'

"Did to…"

"STOP IT." A normally shy girl with slightly off blonde hair butted in.

"Look I don't care whose fault it was we here now so lets try and enjoy the day." She paused and quietly added, "Please."

"Chastity's right." A few mutters could be heard and all finally agreed to make the best of the situation.

After the group had made there way through the entrance, which took longer than expected, apparently being the best actor of his generation meant nothing to the staff, they stopped outside a rather old looking tree to study the map.

"Chad it was $22, is not like you don't have that." The brown haired, brown eyed girl shook her head at him.

"It's the principle Sonny, the principle." Sonny ignored his comment and turned back to the rest of the group. The map was spread out on the floor and 5 of the teens were knelt by it.

"I say we go to the gorillas, then the giraffes and then the orangutans"

"What? No I say do all the monkeys first, then we can go to the giraffes"

"That's a stupid idea"

The continued bickering like this until the youngest step in.

"Let's split up." This was met with a series of nods and yeses. The 5 crouching teens proceeded to stand up look at each other and turned off in different directions. These we quickly followed by the youngest and the blonde in pink heals.

"Great." Sonny looked from her retreating friends to her blue eyed enemy. "Looks like am stuck with you"

He laughed at her. "Think of it as a gift Monroe."

"Ha, a gift. I'd much rather die Cooper"

"Fine by me"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Erg" She swiftly turned and proceed down a small path leading to the primates.

As she continued down the path she taking in her surroundings. The Zoo was full of lovely wild plants and water features. A few minuets later she ended up at the lions enclosure. She smiled and looked over at a couple of cubs playing in the grass. She took a deep breath, smelling the great smell of outdoors.

"BOO"

She screamed and jump back before glaring at him.

"Chad"

"Sonny." He echo her tone and walked up next to her.

"What is your problem?" She stared at him, hatred building in his eyes.

"My problem, my problem is you." And with that he turned and began to walk away. She looked at him. Her tears threating to fall.

"Why do you hate me?" She whispered to herself, hoping he wouldn't hear. But he did. He turned to face her, a confused expression playing on his face.

"Why would you think I hate you?" She stopped walking.

"Why? Well lets see. You make it your mission to go out of you way to annoy me, your constantly mean you..you" He shock his head and took a seat on a near by bench.

"Look at them" He pointed to the lions across from them. "See how the male takes no interest in the female, in fact he seems to be trying to fight her" Sonny nodded her head. "See how this is catching the females tension" Again Sonny nodded her head "Well that was the male's plan, he picks on her to make her like him" They sat in silence for a few a few minutes until Chad stood up and said.

"So, what shal…"

"You like me?"

"No" he bluntly replied and carried on walking.

"But you just said all the stuff about lions and fighting and..mmhm…" She was interrupted by his lips placed on hers. She was shocked at first but closed her eyes and relaxed into the kiss. All too soon he pulled away but rested his head on hers. He smiled.

"I don't like you, I love you." To his surprise she instantly pushed her lips back into his.

"I love you too Cooper." She beamed up at him and he gladly pulled her closer. But sadly their moment wasn't to last long. Around the corner came the other 7 teens, surprisingly talking and getting along. Sonny and Chad jumped apart and nervously began to scratch the back of their necks.

"Hey guys." Tawni smiled at them. "Whatca doing"

Nothing… I mean obviously we were looking around the zoo but I mean we weren't doing anything or well you know." The group laughed.

"It's alright Sonny, we all know about you and Chad"

"What, how?" Tawni shook her head and walked pasted them

"How." She laughed

Chad looked over at Sonny and shrugged. He took her hand and they followed slowly after there friends. The blonde in pink heals whispered to the normally shy girl "so they love each other, who would have thought?" Laughter filled the air as the walk off into the sunset.

-the end-

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for a cliché end :D <strong>

**Just wanted to say thanks for the support and lovely reviews many of you guys have given me :) has anyone else noticed that Sonny With A Kiss is SWAK with is Sealed With A Kiss xx coincidence**

**From Alixx**


End file.
